


Daydream Or Nightmare

by sorrynotkoby



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, M/M, blessed kevaaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrynotkoby/pseuds/sorrynotkoby
Summary: Testing the waters by writing until my brain breaks.





	Daydream Or Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Testing the waters by writing until my brain breaks.

The palm of the hand that collided with his cheek reminded him of the position he was in. 

Expensive items and a privilege higher than those of his peers, of those in a position of power, even.  
Black walls stripped away all of the light life offered him, the stars were no more than a childhood story a mother would tell their child before bed, his mother no more than a childhood story of his own, memories twisted and beaten down until Kevin barely recognized the life he lived wrapped up in her arms.

Another 16 hour day down and the same old four walls surrounded him like a caged animal. The history book in his hand nothing more than a useless mix of paper and yet the smell of the pages and the words written down on them made him forget who he was for a moment. Julius Caesar, Alexander Hamilton; their lives drove such a dent in the world, no matter how bad or how morally wrong their ideals were, it was their own. Kevin envied that. To have something of his own.

He pulled and pushed at his own daydreams until the four walls around him collapsed and he was nothing more than Kevin Day, son of Kayleigh Day and an Exy star by choice. 

“Don’t you dare try that again, you hear me”  
The voice rang familiar but the tone was off, muffled. His eyes became hazy and his throat tight in response. He tried to call out the figure standing in the cracks of his bedroom door. Black sweaped over the entire room, enhanced by the already black decor.

A gunshot. 

The sound vibrated and zoomed out into a single high pitched whistling in his ear. He attempted to cover them, but the hand that moved was bleeding, white bones almost visible through the red and the whistling replaced with the sound of his own lungs unloading into the air around him, high and curdled with pain. 

His senses came too in a sudden jolt. Beads of sweat decorated his hairline, his lungs finally allowing air to run back through them as he tried to come to grips with his surroundings. 

“Kevin?”  
Aarons eyes showed an emotion Kevin had not seen him express openly, not towards him. His small frame barely on the bed but close enough to smell the freshness of the showergel he used. 

“Sorry. What time is it?”  
His attempt to act normal didn’t work on Aaron. Fingers slowly ran through Kevin’s damp hair, it felt soothing and strangely tender despite the past they had.

“It’s early enough for breakfast”,  
The space between them became smaller, aaron’s hands cupped kevin’s face, holding it in place so golden eyes could search though green.  
“Unless you’d rather talk about it” the scowl didn’t match the voice, it told kevin there was judgement, told him Aaron already knew what this was about. 

“Him, I’m-”  
The emotion caught in his throat and sent shivers down his spine, the look of dissatisfaction on Aaron's eyes sent that shiver all the way down to the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to argue, he didn’t want to express how much he missed the Riko only he knew, it was too complicated, but Aaron didn’t question it any further, didn’t make him explain or get irritated by a situation he unapologetically didn’t accept. 

Aaron closed the gap between them completely. Leaning into Kevin’s space without so much as a warning, or a need for that warning, Kevin needed him.  
Aaron tasted of toothpaste with a slight hint of coffee. The weight of lips grounded Kevin until everything else became nothing more than an afterthought, all that mattered was the press of aaron’s skin against his own, how he shook under kevin’s hips and grinned up into them with need as their bodies moved with the intent to forget everything but each other. 

Kevin needed a lot of things, but that need turned to want, and the only thing he wanted was the man occupying the other side of his bed, the man who didn’t shy away from everything he is, the man who’s name was Aaron Minyard.


End file.
